


hearts stop at the sight of you

by sodappend



Series: RinTori Week 2015 [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Arabian AU, M/M, RinTori Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodappend/pseuds/sodappend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He moves to the music, candlelight flickering on his skin, and he knows it must be a pretty sight he makes.</p>
<p>RinTori Week 2015 Day 3: Dancers</p>
            </blockquote>





	hearts stop at the sight of you

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the [In The Heat of the Desert Sun](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2551922/chapters/5673254) universe ~~which has one chapter and hasn't been updated in a year shh~~ , but reading that isn't required for this.

The music stops. The women bow low and walk back behind the screens on one side of the room, their adornments clinking together as they move.

Rin’s court is different from any other Aiichirou has seen. During the dance there is enthusiastic applause, hooting when the women encourage it, but there is never any jeering, never any derisive remarks.

As the hum of conversation begins to fill the room again, the musicians start to play another piece, softer and slower, and Aiichirou’s head perks up in recognition. He knows this song, and he knows it  _well_. He bites his lip, contemplating. 

It is the memory of the respectful atmosphere that prompts him to stand and walk to the front of the room. Aiichirou feel’s Rin’s questioning glance on his back as the room falls back into a curious silence. The musicians take note of his intent and play louder, and Aiichirou hears them loop smoothly back to the beginning of the song and sends a grateful smile in their direction.

He starts to move. Every step is ingrained into his muscle memory, deliberate and sensual. He rolls his hips, fingers lightly drawing delicate patterns in the air. He twirls, letting the light cloth of his robe flare out around him. The music crescendos and he arches his back, breathing deep, tilting his head as far as he can, arm held out as if to reach for the sky. The sun is setting and he sees the flickering shadows the lamps cast on his skin.

He closes his eyes and lets the music overcome him, lets it dictate his well-practiced movements, and it is only when the dance ends and he opens his eyes that he realises his breath is coming hard, sweat beading at his brow, with such a strong feeling of relief, of release, coursing through him that he almost wants to cry.

In the past dancing was just another way for his master to make use of his body, just another one of the many beautiful ornaments with which he entertained guests and the wealthy men that made up his court. When he danced, the way people stared left him feeling vulnerable, left him wanting to scratch his skin off of his flesh. Tonight he feels invigorated, like he could dance for the next three days and never feel the need to stop.

As his heartbeat slows, he turns his gaze tentatively to the watching eyes of the court and they are all still watching him, mesmerised. Some gazes are tinged with lust, and instead of it making his skin crawl it makes him pleased, a feeling of accomplishment bubbling up from his stomach. After another moment the applause starts, and he gives a timid bow in thanks. 

His eyes land on Rin and he holds back a laugh. Rin is staring at him, his mouth open, a dumbfounded expression frozen on his face. Aiichirou feels his lips curling into a wide smile and he winks. Rin’s eyes widen in shock and lets out an astonished laugh, head thrown back, his advisors’ heads turning towards him in concern for his outburst.

It is to the sound of Rin’s laugh that Aiichirou’s stomach flutters with an emotion he can't name, and his smile fails to leave his face for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Really short entry because I started playing DMMd (then I forgot to post it because of DMMd whoops) so I guess I'm uploading two fics today hehehe


End file.
